


Fire and Ice

by Kazewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fanfiction, Fever, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Victor Nikiforov, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites





	Fire and Ice

His toe pick nicked the ice awkwardly shifting his weight to the wrong leg. Viktor stumbled barely getting a hand down to steady himself before hitting the ice. 

Pulling himself into a kneeling position the former world champion panted breathlessly staring down at the ice surface.

Gritting his teeth, Viktor got back up, pushing off gaining speed as he turned for a quad loop. The take off lacked height, he was only able to rotate three times. Landing on the side of the blade forced his other foot down compensating for the under rotation.

Viktor’s head spun along with the arena. Pulling his feet together he abruptly stopped waiting for the dizziness to pass. 

Head pounding, the Russian pinched the bridge of his nose wishing some of the tension would ease. Taking a breath, arms out, Viktor pushed off this time taking it slow. The cool air brushed against his feverish face giving a bit of relief as he went from counter turn to bracket turn. Extending into a camel position he let the soothing air extinguish some of the fire he felt.

Gaining speed he pivoted kicking off pulling his skates together but once again a lethargic effort forced another under rotation. Viktor hit the ice hard skidding a few feet before his toe pick cut into the ice. How embarrassing. A five time champion can't even complete a triple axel. 

“Viktor!” The concerned yell from his beloved Yuuri echoed through the arena.

Viktor cursed silently in Russian, he'd been caught. Quickly wiping the beaded sweat from around his face he met Yuuri with a forced smile.

“Yuuri, what are...” He began wishing his voice sounded stronger.

“Viktor, you promised!” The dark haired skater knelt down wrapping his arm around the older man. “You promised you wouldn't practice until you were better!” Yuuri’s eyes pooled with tears.

Sighing Viktor’s heart cracked, he never could bare seeing the man he loved cry. “Should I kiss you?” He asked leaning tiredly against Yuuri who pulled him close.

Yuuri scoffed slowly easing his fiancé to his feet guiding him to the ice’s edge. “Not now, maybe after you've rested.”

“I'm holding you to that Yuuri.” Viktor whispered closing his eyes, the arena had begun to spin. Letting his love escort him back to the locker room, the Russian sat quietly as Yuuri undid his skates.

“I'm sorry.” He finally said as they two exited the rink heading back to Viktor’s apartment.

Yuuri wrapped his arm with Viktor’s. “No you're not.” He quipped looking over the top of his glasses at his fiancé.

“So cruel.” Viktor whined playfully squeezing the younger man.

Back in the apartment Yuuri helped Viktor to bed. The Russian’s cheeks flushed red against his pale complexion. Filling a bag full of ice, Yuuri gently placed it on Viktor’s forehead. The older man's eyes fluttered closed.

“How's that feel?” Yuuri ask while brushing that gorgeous grey hair from Viktor’s feverish face.

Viktor managed a weak smile, “Normally I prefer my ice in sheets while I stand in front of an applauding audience kissing a gold medal.”

“Oh really?” Yuuri bent down kissing his love’s forehead.

“But this will do.” Viktor whispered before sleep overtook him. The last thing he felt was Yuuri’s warm body next to him and Makkachin at his feet.


End file.
